kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Raiden/Enemies/Minor Foes
This subpage entry covers the Minor Foes present in Battle Raiden's non-boss stages. If you wanted more information on the mini-bosses or the bosses, please return to the previous subpage and visit the corresponding sections. Black Bird/Red Bird The black bird is a black bird-like enemy, that is introduced in Stage 1-1. It starts out flying, but as soon as it spots Zenki, it will flap its wings faster than usual and swoop down at him in an attempt to ram him. If the bird hits Zenki, Zenki will be knocked back a bit and take a low anmount of damage. After attacking, the bird will soar up into the sky again, turn around and try to use the same attack again. This enemy is very weak and will even in a few hits from Zenki's regular punches or kicks. It is weak to Zenki's Gale Dragon Attack, which will kill the bird in one hit if it connects. If Zenki's attack doesn't kill the enemy, it will receive a slight knockback and will be stopped in its tracks for about a second, giving Zenki the chance to land another blow. There's also a red bird which behaves exactly the same as the black bird. The only difference between them is the different color. Zombie The zombie is a small, green zombie-like enemy that wears torn clothes. It is introduced in Stage 1-1. The zombie starts out standing in place and breathing quickly while rocking its arms back and forth. If the zombie spots Zenki, it will start rolling in place and try to roll into Zenki. If the zombie hits Zenki, Zenki will receive a medium knockback and take a low anmount of damage. After attacking, the zombie will keep rolling for awhile. After that it will jump in place and turn around, then it will use the same attack again. This enemy is very weak and will even die in a few hits from Chibi Zenki's regular punches or kicks. If Zenki's attack doesn't kill the enemy, it will be stopped in its tracks for about half a second, but then immediately charge again, so it's advised to take a backstep and do a double-jump to avoid its rolling attack. Notes It is impossible to find out this enemy's weakness as any attack from Demon God Zenki will immediately kill the zombie if it connects and Chibi Zenki can't use any elemental attacks. Cyclops The cyclops is a large, sleek and violet humanoid enemy whose head is composed of a single, large eye. The cyclops is introduced in Stage 1-1. It starts out standing in place and walking a short distance. It will then stop, turn around and walk back, turn around again and then repeat. If the cyclops spots Zenki, it will take a swing at Zenki and try to punch him in the face. If the cyclops hits Zenki, Zenki will receive a medium knockback and take a low anmount of damage. Also sometimes, the cyclops will slide a bit in Zenki's direction and might cause collision damage if it gets to close. After attacking, the cyclops will stand still for some time before taking another swing. This enables Zenki to punch or kick it while it's idling. This enemy is very simple, but it will still take some hits before going down. Its weakness is currently unknown and still needs more research. If Zenki's attack doesn't kill the enemy, it will be stopped in its tracks and idle for awhile before taking a swing at him. Zenki can easily avoid a cyclops' punch by either crouching or keeping his distance. Backsteps aren't advised, as Zenki will still get hit by the cyclops' punch if Zenki was too close and still in contact the arms'/fists' hitbox while leaving the initial state of his backstep. Crazy Monk The crazy monk is a slender humanoid enemy who wears traditional buddhist monk clothing and a straw hat. The crazy monk is introduced in Stage 1-1. He/She starts out teleporting into the fray to attack Zenki. The crazy monk will then shoot a claw on a chain from his/her sleeve in an attempt to hurt Zenki with it. Zenki can dodge this by crouching. If Zenki walks or jumps away from the crazy monk he/she will walk after Zenki and then leap at him, again shooting the aformentioned claw on a chain at Zenki, while being in mid-air. Zenki can dodge this by taking a backstep or dashing if he's on the ground. If Zenki is currently jumping, he has to use the double jump to avoid the crazy monk's attack. While Zenki is in range, the crazy monk will keep following him around and attack him. If Zenki moves out of the crazy monk's range, he/she will suddenly be gone when Zenki leaves the portion of the screen the crazy monk was located in. If Zenki reenters the same location, the crazy monk will teleport into the fray again. Sometimes there's also a glitch where the crazy monk either gets stuck in mid-air or the floor and vanishes. Sometimes he/she also doesn't reappear when Zenki reenters the location without defeating the crazy monk. It is still unknown what causes these glitches. If the crazy monk hits Zenki, Zenki will receive a low knockback and take a medium anmount of damage. Also, if the crazy monk is too close to Zenki or Zenki is too close to a wall, he might get hit twice in a row by the crazy monk's claw. If both circumstances apply, Zenki might even get hit thrice, which is a bad situation. If Chibi Zenki was hit thrice at full health, he will only be left with a low anmount of health, while Demon God Zenki will lose almost half of his health. (keep in mind that this is because Demon God Zenki's maximum health is about thrice as much as Chibi Zenki's) This enemy isn't too complex, but he/she will still take some hits before going down and might counter Zenki while he's attacking him/her. You also need to be aware that the crazy monk sometimes also does a backstep on its own and counters with its clawshot. Its weakness is currently unknown and still needs more research. Weakness Using the Thunder Smash will take out the crazy monk in a single hit, yet it is hard to utilize as you need to know where the crazy monk is going to appear. Otherwise, he/she will attack Zenki while charging, interrupting and hurting him. Rudra will take him/her down instantly, but it will also drain some of Zenki's health, so it's not advised to use it against the crazy monk unless Zenki gets cornered. Blue Wolf The blue wolf is a wolf-like enemy. It is introduced in Stage 1-3. The blue wolf starts out standing in place and watching Zenki. If Zenki walks somewhere under it, it will turn around to look after him. If Zenki gets to close, the blue wolf will get into an attack pose, run around and leap at him, causing a low anmount of damage. Once the blue wolf has attacked Zenki, it will either keep running into the same direction or retreat. If it continues running, it might turn arround and attack again instantly, leaving Zenki almost no time to avoid it. Even trying to avoid harm by doing a backstep might fail in this situation, leaving Zenki open to yet another hit. If the blue wolf retreated instead, it will wait for a moment, giving Zenki a moment to retreat or take it down by punching it or even using the Thunder Smash if he's quick enough. Despite their feeble appearance, they only take a few hits before dying, it's rather hard to hit them and the blue wolves pose a great threat if the AI decides to continually use the aforementioned "running and turn around to attack again"-strategy. Luckily there's rarely more than one blue wolf onscreen, allowing Zenki to take his time before taking action. Whenever there's a blue wolf, there's always the option to retreat, remember it's position and then take it down safely. Weakness While the blue wolf is vulvernable to Zenki's Thunder Smash, it is very hard to hit it with the move as Zenki needs to charge for awhile, thus forcing the player to remember the blue wolves' positioning in their corresponding ingame stages to counter them effectively. Golden Bruiser The golden bruiser is a heavily armored, humanoid enemy. It is introduced in Stage 1-3. The golden bruiser starts out standing in place and watching Zenki. If Zenki walks somewhere above it, it will turn around to look after him. If Zenki gets to close, the golden bruiser will go into a kneeling pose and shortly after that it will start dashing at Zenki in an attempt to tackle him. If Zenki is hit, the tackle will deal a medium anmount of damage. Zenki might get hit twice because of this enemy's huge size, it being about 1,5 times as tall as Zenki's Demon God form. This makes this enemy very dangerous and a taste of what Zenki is up to face in the future of the game's progression. The golden bruiser can either be avoided by using the double jump while it tries to tackle Zenki, which needs almost perfect timing or interrupted by using the Vajura Beam Exorcism, causing it to flinch for a moment, allowing Zenki to escape or fight back. Gallery Golden Bruiser charge.png|The golden bruiser while charging Golden Bruiser tackle.png|It dashes into Zenki's direction and tries to tackle him! To do: Add more information on this enemy and its weakness.' Kishin-eating plant The Kishin-eating plant is a large, carnivorous plant with a stalk that varies in length for every indiviual of its species. Its head is slightly larger than Chibi Zenki and it is introduced in Stage 4-1, which is also the only stage it appears in. The Kishin-eating plant isn't like other enemies. Basically being both an enemy and a trap at the same time, it is actually the only one of its kind in this game. These enemies are referred to as trap types appear in Battle Raiden, Den Ei Rei Bu and Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). This enemy actually has yet another aspect that even makes it stand out from other trap types, as it also acts as a temporary platform. Behaviour For most of the time, the Kishin-eating plant is completely static, acting as a platform, which Chibi Zenki can and is forced to use to advance through stage 4-1. But there's a twist as the Kishin-eating plant obviously didn't get its name from being a static platform. If Chibi Zenki stays on the plant's opened mouth for too long, the plant will decide that there's a tasty Kishin resting on it and chomp him in an attempt to eat him. A plant trying to eat Zenki is obviously bad for his health and deals a medium anmount of damage and knockback as Chibi Zenki exclaims "Gah-!" if a plant chomps on him and the game will show a mugshot of him making a funny face. As the Kishin-eating plants grow in soil covered by Spike Floors, Chibi Zenki will often fall off the plant and tumble down onto the Spike Floors, getting hurt even more as he's forced to take the whole route of leaping from plant to plant again. This becomes even more annoying in the new game plus when there's a rather unfairly placed Metal Stinger enemy placed close to the stage section's exit. Zenki is forced to take down the foe without leaving the screen and without being stung by it or chomped by the plant as both make him fall down and end up on the Spike Floors. How to handle Kishin-eating plants Generally, there's no way to get rid of a Kishin-eating plant or to move it around. No matter what Chibi Zenki does, he can't deal any damage to it. The only way to deal with a Kishin-eating plant is to advance as quickly as possible without missing your jumps. It sounds tough and becomes even harder with the aforementonied Metal Stinger being present, but the only real deal here is the Metal Stinger. Getting used to the plants takes a bit of practice, but once the player knows the plants' timing, they can move freely without being worried about getting hurt. Handling the Metal Stinger is an entirely different deal, which will be explained in its own section. Also keep in mind that the new game plus actually gives the player less plants to use as platforms, forcing them to get even more used to not missing their jumps. Something similar can be seen in stage 5-1, where one of the swinging bridges is missing in new game plus. Gallery Kishin-eating plant chomp battle raiden.gif|An animation showing the plant closing and opening up again. Kishin-eating plant open battle raiden.gif|The plant in it's initial, opened state. It can only be used as a platform when it's in this state. Kishin-eating plant closing or opening battle raiden.gif|The plant when closing to chomp Zenki or opening back up again. Kishin-eating plant closed battle raiden.gif|The plant in its closed state. Chibi Zenki Kishin-eating plant battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki falling after he was chomped by a Kishin-eating plant after standing on it for too long. While Zenki can always touch the plant's stalk without getting hurt, he will get hurt if he touches the plant's head in one of the following two situations: * When the plant chomps Zenki, while he's standing on it * When Zenki touches the plant while its in its chomping/releasing or closed state. If the plant is in its opened state, it will act as a harmless platform that can be used just like any other platform ingame. To do: Add an image of this enemy when Zenki makes his comment. Metal Stinger The Metal Stinger is an insect-like monster, that is about half as tall as Chibi Zenki. It is covered in silver armor. It has two wings and and a stinger. The Metal Stinger is introduced in Stage 4-1 and only appears in stages 4-1 and 4-3. As long as Zenki keeps a decent distance to it, the Metal Stinger will just keep going about its merry way, peacefully flying back and forth in a set pattern. Once Zenki gets into a radius of half a screen away, the Metal Stinger will be alerted and fly towards him and attempt to tackle and sting him, while making mosquito-like noises. The Metal Stinger is quite fast, so it might catch an unwary player offguard. It also deals a medium anmount of damage and knockback. Despite it's tough and metallic appearance, it only takes two hits from Chibi Zenki and dies instantly from any of Demon God Zenki's attacks. How to deal with a Metal Stinger The best way to deal with a Metal Stinger is to be quick on the draw and attacking it fiercely. In Chibi Zenki's case, his best offense is to rapidly use the flying kick, which can hit the enemy twice or even thrice in a row if the attack button is pressed quickly. In Demon God Zenki's case, he can use any move, but his best offensive moves against this foe are his regular punch and the Crimson Punch. Being way too aggressive, the Metal Stinger will fly into Zenki's fist and die. Gallery Metal Stinger fly battle raiden.gif|A Metal Stinger while flying around the place Metal Stinger attack battle raiden.png|A Metal Stinger when it charges at Zenki (Under Construction) More information on the minor foes will be added soon... Category:BR Enemy Subpages